Memorible Moments
by PercyJacksonPossessed
Summary: Memorible moments of percy and annabeth. WARNIG: If you did not read BOTL do not read story, major spiler inside. READ WITH CAUTION. Otherwise the spoilers, enjoy! R/R! One shot.


First Kiss: "Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!"  
"What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."  
"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."  
"But you'll be killed!"  
"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."  
Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me.  
"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat an vanished.  
I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality.

First Date: Percy stumbled around his room trying to figure out how to tie his bow-tie. It was the night of him and Annabeth's first date. Its been over 3 months since they started dating, and they haven't gone on a proper date yet. Until tonight that is. He was real nervous about it though, he wasn't even sure why. Maybe it was the fact that he had to dress up in this clo- "PERCY, ANNABETH'S HERE!" yelled his mom. Oh gods, I wonder what she's wearing, probably some jeans and a nice shirt. He walked down stairs but what he saw was not what I expected. It was Annabeth daintily, but what she was wearing surprised him a little. She was dressed on an elegant white dress with crystal like heels on. (Yes I said heels, can you believe it?!) The dress was practically flowing off of her. She looked…beautiful. "You dress up nice seaweed brain" she said. "Im still amazed myself" I replied. "Aw, you two look so _cute _together, lemme get the camera!" My mom said. "Mom!" I complained. I heard Annabeth giggle net to me. "As much as I would love to Mrs. Jackson, me and Percy should really get going. "Okay I get it, you two have fun!" she replied. As soon as we left Annabeth pulled me into a kiss. When we broke apart I said, "What was that for?" "That's my gift to you for paying the bill." She said. "But I never sai-"before I could finished she tackled me into another kiss. "Does that answer your question?" she asked. I just sighed, it was almost impossible to say no to that face…

First (and last) proposal: They both sat down at the beach with their fingers intertwined with each other. It was like being on Olympus again, just the two of them. The moment was perfect, or so it felt like. Nothing can ruin this moment. "Annabeth?" Percy started. "Hm?" she was too busy smelling his scent of Dakar Noir. "Do you think we'll be together on the future?" he asked. That caught her off guard. She had never really thought about it, until now. It was all kind of overwhelming. "Yes" she decided," Im positive we will. After all, what would I do without my seaweed brain?" "Good, cause I have something to ask you…" He ruffled through his pants and brought out a velvet case, inside it contained a ring. "Annabeth Chase, Will you marry me?" Tears swelled up in her eyes. She was on the verge of sobbing. Instead she replied, "Yes, of course I will." "WHAT?!" he screamed. "Seriously?" "Yes, why would I lie about thi-" but before she could finish he held her up into a kiss.

First (and last, again) wedding: Percy waited impatiently in the stands. What was taking her so long, it's just a dress for gods' sake! Nico was on piano and playing (might I add annoyingly) playing the baseball game song **AN: What's it called? **Then, almost out of nowhere, Annabeth appeared. She looked gorgeous. She had her hair up in cur lets, and she was actually wearing make-up too. Did I mention she looked beautiful? She appeared next to me looking like a shining beauty. "All sit in order to start the ceremony of these two" She whispered next to me "Better not make me regret this seaweed brain." "I wouldn't for the world" I smiled. She was finally mine, all mine…

**That's the end! Hope you like it! Review people, REVIEW!**


End file.
